boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ying
Ying is a character in BoBoiBoy Power Though initially believed that her power is Super Speed, but it's actually caused of Time Manipulation where everything but herself moves at slow rate. Her speed is sometimes combined with other attacking methods to create a Super Speed Attack. For example: The Thousand Times Kick, she used it to defeat Sleeping Monster (Episode 15), However, after sneezing, she will lose her power. She will regain her power after sneezing again. Like her friends, Ying's power was also given by Ochobot in Episode 4. click here for more info about Ying's Powers. * Speed of Lightning * Thousand Times Kick * Powerful Scratches * Extra Kicking * Thousand Times Jump * Thousand Bite Scratches * Time Manipulation Personality Like BoBoiBoy, Ying is kind to all of her friends especially to Yaya. Aside from that, she is also a fast-talker, because of that, people like the Burgerman Employee in Episode 4 doesn't understand what she likes to order in Happy Burger Restaurant. In Episode 14, when Tok Aba was about to call her to help Yaya save BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the Papa Zola Video Game, she arrived at his house so fast which made Tok Aba surprised, but he said that he doesn't like surprises. Like BoBoiBoy, she is also shy which Gopal doesn't like about her. She also doesn't like other people borrowing or taking her badge from her hat, which is very important to her. Hates According to the Animonsta Studios, aside from Adu Du the alien, she also hates waiting for people who are slow. Season 2 Ying's appearance is now different from the previous season. At home, she wears the same outfit with the first season, but her hat has two new badges. However, at school, she wears a blue headband because her hair is thick. She wears a uniform dress which has a yellow top, a slight dark blue-colored skirt, and she wears a white shirt under the dress with a red bow on its collar and long sleeves. She wears white stockings and yellow shoes. She still wears blue glasses with round lenses. Nationality Ying is a 10 year old Chinese girl because she could speak Mandarin words like'' "Setsye" which means ''"Good Bye". (Happy Vesak 2011, Extended Finale). Informations * Whenever Ying catches a cold, she will have to sneeze again and again making her powers gone and regain. * She is the youngest of BoBoiBoy's Friends. She is only 10 years old in Season 1 and 10 in Season 2, the oldest is Gopal that is 12 years old in Season 1 and 12 in Season 2. * She has skipped one year at school, so even she's only 10, she can still be in BoBoiBoy's class. * She is a pro video gamer (Episode 14). * She is one of BoBoiBoy's friends not to be voiced by young kids, the other is Gopal (Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria). * In Season 2, Ying's bangs is visible even wearing her yellow cap. Video Gallery File:Ying.png File:This_is_Ying.png File:IMG_0220.jpg|Ying with Popo the penguin File:IMG_0259.jpg|"Yaya's Biscuits!" - BoBoiBoy Earth, Ying and BoBoiBoy Lightning File:IMG_0257.jpg|Ying and Ochobot File:Ying_in_School.jpg||Ying in School Uniform File:Secret_Book!.png|Huh, Secret Book? File:Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h33m43s126.png File:284829_455357294504382_1414668912_n.jpg|Ying in Terbaik Raya File:Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-17h18m09s100.png|Ying in Season 2 File:598804_157540671051136_1625212396_n.jpg|Ying and Yaya Gasp Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h59m15s207.png|Ying at Season 1 734235_141674792674037_882370570_n.jpg|Ying's Ten Thousand Quick Kicks ms:Ying Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ying Category:Ying's Powers Category:Ying's Family Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Chinese Characters